


Shrek and Fiona

by multifandomgeek



Series: lifetime of promises and a world of dreams [4]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kidfic, Lesbian AU, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 06:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20326474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomgeek/pseuds/multifandomgeek
Summary: “Mommy, are you gonna marry Mamá like Shrek married Fiona?”





	Shrek and Fiona

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Holtzmann for betaing and for being Bug's biggest fan <3 writing it so much fun with you behind the scenes!
> 
> I would also like to thank the Random Mom on the train who I overheard telling a story about her kid who actually asked her boyfriend if he would marry her mom like Shrek married Fiona, inspiring this entire thing lol. Kids are awesome.

_Bee is 10 years old, Bug is 4 years old_

“Are you and Mommy married?” Bee was doing her English homework, so it was okay if she was talking in English with Vanessa. They were sitting at the kitchen table and she was really making an effort to help Bee out, but Bug was too quiet and that was never a good sign.

Wait, what did she ask again?

“What?” Vanessa turned to Bee, who was still writing down in her book like she was just talking about the weather.

“Are you and Mommy married?” repeated Bee, unfazed.

“Hmm, yeah, kind of,” responded Vanessa. “Why are you asking that, baby?”

“Kids at school were talking about divorce today,” said Bee. “I didn’t know if you guys could get divorced because I don’t know if you are married.”

Jesus, what happened to asking what are rainbows and shit? “Bee, sweetie, me and your mom love each other very very much. We’re not splitting up, you don’t have to worry about that, okay?”

“I know,” said Bee, matter of factly. “But if you ever did, would it be called a divorce? How can you bee ‘kind of’ married?”

Vanessa’s head was starting to ache. Bug appeared from behind the couch, chewing something. “For a couple to be officially married, you have to sign papers at the city hall, and we never did that,” she explained as she got up to take the piece of wood from Bug’s mouth. Where the hell did she take that from?

“We never, you know, dressed in gowns, exchanged vows, put on special rings, all that stuff. But we share a home, a life, and we have you guys. It’s a marriage, just not on paper.” She threw the chewed wood away, sitting back beside Bee. As she looked around, Bug had disappeared again. Vanessa clicked her tongue.

“So you’re like, fake married?” asked Bee.

Vanessa raised her eyebrows at her. “Does it look fake to you?” Bee shook her head, sensing her mother’s annoyance. “It doesn't feel fake to me either. Finish your homework while I find which piece of furniture your sister is tearing apart.”

\--

Brooke got an afternoon off. She tried to do this as much as possible on the nicer days of weather so she could go to the playground with the girls. She knew those days were counted, and was determined to enjoy every second of them that she could.

At the moment, they were all playing tag. Vanessa was taking it way too seriously, free to participate while Brooke watched Bug and helped her catch up. They had spooked two moms and one grandma out of the place already, but that just meant there was more space for them, really.

Bee was laughing and screaming as she ran away from her Mamá through the monkey bars. She stopped right in the middle, looking back at Vanessa panting on the deck just before the bars. Bee climbed up, perching herself over the bars so Vanessa wouldn’t be able to reach her just by standing under her. But that would be an old lady tactic, something Brooke would do, maybe, not Vanessa.

Vanessa was all in, securing her hands around the bars and going after Bee just like another kid would, hanging and moving forward just by her arms’ strength. Brooke foresaw pain patches on her partner’s shoulders before the day was over, but for now she was just laughing as a look of horror took over Bee’s face and she scrambled to climb back down and start running away again.

Bug had been running around in circles, and as soon as Bee’s feet hit the floor, closely followed by Vanessa’s, the little girl screamed and ran for Brooke, who picked her up and ran too, trying to keep out of the way so they wouldn’t be caught by accident. Her cheeks were hurting from laughing, and Bug was clinging to her neck like her life depended on it. She wanted to bottle this moment forever.

“You want some water?” she asked Bug, who nodded.

Brooke walked to the bench where their bag was, while Bee climbed up a vertical structure to try and escape Vanessa. It was a bad strategy - Vanessa was tall enough to catch her before she reached high enough. Her laugh filled Brooke’s ears, warming her heart. They immediately started running again, this time Bee trying to catch Vanessa, looking mad for having lost, so twice as motivated.

Brooke sat down with Bug on her lap, looking through the mess of a backpack to find their bottles of water. Mother and daughter drank with vigor while watching the rest of their family going after each other like crazy people. Bug was tired, rubbing her eyes, and it was probably the only reason that she was sitting down for a minute instead of running towards her big sister like she usually did.

Brooke looked at her, combing a hand through her delicate brown curls. It was so rare that she would be caught sitting still like this without being asleep. She was so cute Brooke couldn’t help but kiss her sweaty little head. Vanessa ran towards a tree and Bee yelled at her that she was cheating, they agreed that they couldn’t leave the playground area.

“Mommy, are you gonna marry Mamá like Shrek married Fiona?” said Bug out of the blue.

Brooke blinked at her. She inhaled to say something but gave up, gathering her thoughts for a second. “So, am I Shrek or am I Fiona?”

“You’re Shrek,” said Bug without hesitating. “And Mamá is Fiona, because you burp.”

“Fiona burps too!” argued Brooke. “I want to be Fiona.”

“You can’t, you’re Shrek,” said Bug.

Brooke pouted. “Couldn’t you have chosen another movie?”

“And Mamá is Fiona, and Bee is the donkey,” continue Bug, getting excited and completely side-tracked. Brooke snorted. “And I’m the kitty, because I’m the cutest but then I have a sword,” she jumped off Brooke’s lap to pick up a branch and pretend-fight, waving the branch around. “Then I stab the bad guy and all his guts fall off bleeergh, and then I cut his head off and then I’m cute again.”

Brooke watched it all unfold with the usual confused smile she had when witnessing Bug’s imagination play out. The little girl kept babbling about her adventures as Puss in Boots until Vanessa and Bee came to them a few minutes later. Vanessa was positively heaving, the smug smile on her face not managing to hide that she really overdid her physical capacities. Brooke extended her the water bottle.

“Thanks baby,” said Vanessa, gulping it down. “I won!”

“You did not!” said Bee. Brooke gave her a bottle too, looking for the small towel she knew was in the bag so they could wipe their foreheads.

“Don’t be a bitter loser, mija,” said Vanessa. “That’s not cute.”

“Mamá, you’re Fiona,” said Bug, interrupting Bee’s response, raising her arms so Vanessa would pick her up.

“Okay?” said Vanessa, obliging.

“And Mommy is Shrek and you’re getting married,” Bug continued happily.

Brooke froze for a second. She found the towel, tossing it at Bee without turning around. “I just said I wanted to be Fiona, not Shrek,” she said, her heart pounding. She tidied the bag just so she would have an excuse not to look at Vanessa right now.

But Vanessa was giggling. “Did you say Mommy’s Shrek because she burps?”

Brooke turned around then. “Fiona burps too!” All three of them laughed Brooke’s outrage, and she just rolled her eyes, taking Bee’s water bottle as she ran back to play.

Vanessa put Bug down and she ran after Bee. “Five minutes,” she yelled as she sat down beside Brooke.

“Don’t worry about it, Bee was talking about marriage yesterday because of some kids at school, that’s probably why Bug was thinking about it,” she said, taking Brooke’s hand and intertwining their fingers.

“Yeah? What did she say?” asked Brooke. She was significantly calmer now. Vanessa told her what happened and Brooke kissed her briefly, squeezing her hand to indicate she meant more. “So I can call you my kind-of-wife then?” she joked. Vanessa pursed her lips at her, unamused.

Brooke looked at her seriously. “Would you like to? Be my real wife?”

“If you think you can get away with that half-assed proposal, you don’t know me very well,” responded Vanessa, but there was a smile on the corner of her mouth.

Brooke smiled, turning her gaze to their children. Bee was pushing Bug on the merry-go-round, jumping in once it moved fast enough. “I don’t know, with our little tornado of a child if I try to hide a ring we might end up having to look for it in her poop.”

Vanessa let out a burst of laughter. “I wouldn’t put it past her,” she said, tangling her fingers in the hairs on the back of Brooke’s head, gently caressing her scalp. “No but seriously, don’t worry about it, Brooke. It’s a lot of money that I’d rather see in their college funds. I’m happy, we have a life together, there’s nothing else I could ask for.”

“I love you, Fiona,” said Brooke, staring into her eyes with a soft smile on her face.

“I love you too, Shrek,” responded Vanessa, giving her another quick kiss.

\--

Brooke made sure to let enough time pass so Vanessa would forget about it. She asked her out for a lunch date, telling her to dress nicely and hiring a babysitter for Bug. Coming up with the idea had been the hardest part. Their story was tightly linked to their children, which was perfect, but Brooke couldn’t just take Vanessa to a Carter’s and make it romantic, that would be weird.

Vanessa showed up in a nice dress, her makeup done and hair let down, something that Brooke only saw when she was just out of the shower these days. She looked stunningly beautiful. Brooke took a nice dress to work too, and changed into it, doing her best with her makeup and hair in the office’s bathroom mirror before she left to meet Vanessa at the lobby.

“Baby, you look good!” said Vanessa as Brooke leaned down to give her a peck. “You sure you wanna go on a date? We could, you know, do something else,” she wiggled her eyebrows as they walked to Brooke’s car.

Brooke chuckled. “Don’t tempt me,” she said as she opened the passenger door for Vanessa. She didn’t usually do this, but the way Vanessa looked at her made her think she should do it more often.

They went to a nice restaurant. Brooke ended up going for a classic, asking a waiter to put the ring in a glass of champagne she would order at the end of their meal. She hoped it would be romantic enough. When the champagne came, Vanessa didn’t notice it at first, and Brooke was almost having an anxiety attack as she watched the brunette sip the drink and talk, all the while Brooke was trying to remember if she knew the Heimlich maneuver.

But then, Vanessa noticed. Her entire expression changed and her eyes immediately wettened. “Brooke, what are you doing?” she asked, not taking her eyes off the bottom of the glass, as if she was afraid the ring was going to disappear.

Brooke took a deep breath and laid her hand over the table. Vanessa laid her own hand over it softly, and Brooke noticed she was shaking a little. “Vanessa, there’s not a shred of doubt in my mind that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You’re the mother of my children, we share a home, a life, sometimes I think we even share some parts of our brains,” Vanessa smiled at her, a tear falling down her beautiful face. “You’re beautiful, kind, smart, funny, a little crazy-”

“Don’t ruin it, you’re doing well so far,” Vanessa interrupted.

Brooke chuckled. “I love you so much. I want to call you my wife. With or without a party, dresses, us pretending Bug could be a flower girl,” she trailed off, taking Vanessa’s hand between both of hers. Vanessa sniffed and dabbed her tears away. Brooke loved her so much that she didn’t even feel it anymore. It was like breathing, an essential part of her that kept her alive every single second.

“Vanessa Mateo, will you marry me?”

“Yes.” Vanessa said it softly, instead of the excited scream Brooke had pictured a million times. She got up to sit beside Brooke and kiss her, so passionately one could think they weren’t in public. They had to take a trip to the bathroom to fix their lipsticks before they left.

“Let’s go somewhere, get back to work a little late,” said Vanessa, pressing Brooke against her car and making her intentions very clear.

“I was thinking,” said Brooke, swallowing her anxiety down, “that we could actually go to the city hall.”

Vanessa raised her eyebrows. “Right now?”

Brooke nodded. “Is it a bad idea? You know what, forget it, I was-”

“No, let’s go.”

\--

Bee was sitting on a chair, bored out of her mind when she heard the buzz. Their backyard was very pretty, with tables and chairs scattered around, decorated with white fabric and pretty flowers. But all of their toys were put away for the party, which meant there was nothing to do while they waited.

“Bzzzz,” Bee heard, and looked around for her sister. They had come up with the secret call a while ago. It was only in between the two of them, no friends or grown-ups, especially not their parents. “Bzzz,” she heard again, and located Bug peaking by the side of the house. She got up and walked there as inconspicuous as she could.

“What’s- oh!” Bee didn’t have to finish her question to understand why Bug hadn’t just come to her. There was a big red stain right in the middle of her pristine white dress. Bee snorted. “Mamá is gonna kill you so hard.”

“I need a new dress,” said Bug simply.

“Do you think we have other dresses like these? It’s a special occasion, dumb dumb, there’s no other dress!” said Bee, exasperated. Bug was looking up at her as if she was waiting for Bee to finish up with the solution for her problem now. Bee sighed. “What is it anyway?”

“Ketchup,” said Bug. Bee looked at her dumbfounded. “I was hungry,” Bug offered as an explanation.

Bee suppressed a curse, always fearful that her mother would hear her somehow, the woman showing signs of having a hearing akin of a superheroes sometimes. “Stay here. I mean it,” once Bug nodded, she went back to the main party.

She could see aunt Nina already weeping in a corner, even though the ceremony hadn’t started yet. Her Mamá and Abuela were in the kitchen talking to their aunt A’keria, thankfully, so they probably wouldn’t budge for a while. She finally spotted who she was looking for. She was standing by the altar (was it called like that even outside a church?), but she was talking to Bee’s mom. Damnit.

Bee took off her right earring, placing it at a table carefully before she walked up to the two women, putting on her most innocent face. “I’m bored,” she complained, hugging her mother’s waist.

“Hi honeybee,” said Brooke, caressing Bee’s hair delicately, careful not to mess it up. “It’s not going to be long, I promise.” Brooke’s hand froze. “Where’s your earring?” Jackpot.

“I don’t know,” said Bee, aiming for nonchalant. Her aunt squinted at her, already catching on, but her mom was none the wiser.

“Okay,” said Brooke, already panicking a little from the sound of it. “Where were you last?”

“I was just sitting over there,” Bee pointed to where the earring actually was. She didn’t want her mom to be upset for more than strictly necessary.

“I’m going to look for it, I’ll be right back,” said Brooke, walking away.

“What you up to, pretty little liar?” said her aunt Silky as soon as her mom was out of earshot.

“Bug has a giant ketchup stain on her dress, I need your help,” Bee blurted out.

Silky pursed her lips and shook her head. “Where is she?”

“By that side of the house,” pointed Bee, relieved.

Silky huffed. “Wait here for your lost earring, Cinderella,” she walked towards the house, mumbling about pesky children and losing champagne time. Bee smiled, knowing everything would be fine, one way or another.

\--

When Vanessa came out, the first thing her mother cried about was that she was never getting married. It had been sad, and they got over it years ago, but as Vanessa saw her mother standing at the altar as she walked by the small gathering of her family and friends, she couldn’t help but get emotional. This was a dream come true in more ways than one. Her mom was being so careful not to cry, so worried about her makeup, always the diva, but Vanessa could tell she was getting emotional too.

Everything was perfect. The yard looked beautiful, the flowers were wonderful, Nina almost had a stroke over them but everything worked out in the end. The party had come almost a year after they had been officially married, but Vanessa was happy they decided to do it. She and Brooke weren’t wearing proper wedding gowns, but they were in nice, white dresses, as were their daughters. Bug had an odd flower pinned to the front of hers, but Vanessa didn’t even want to know right now. She was just so happy.

Brooke walked after her. She looked so beautiful, was smiling so bright. Vanessa wanted to tell her to look where she was going so she wouldn’t trip because Brooke couldn’t tear her eyes away from her. When she stopped in front of her, Vanessa almost kissed her right there, without waiting for vows or anything, but she took her hands instead. They were sweaty, Brooke was nervous. It was just adorable.

Vanessa made an effort to switch the mom side of her brain off. They were home and she made several people promise to keep an eye on the kids. She focused on Brooke’s eyes, they were so pretty, she barely looked at them anymore, everything was so busy in their lives these days. The minister said a few words about love and family, then they exchanged their vows. Vanessa cried during both hers and Brooke’s, while Brooke cried only during Vanessa’s.

They put rings on each other’s fingers and kissed the most important kiss of their lives. It felt like all the others, and yet it was so much more. In that moment, Vanessa felt like Brooke and their family could be her entire world and she would be perfectly happy. She turned to their guests and screamed after that, startling the minister but surprising no one else.

Nina made an absolutely charming toast, making everybody laugh and subsequently get emotional in the after-party. They ate and talked to people, exchanging stories and good memories from their time together and apart. It was easy to laugh at many things now. Life seemed light with the weight of Brooke’s promises resting on her left hand, especially when she already knew the depth of their trust.

“When Brooke got pregnant I prayed so much,” said Brooke’s mother to Vanessa at one point, considerably tipsy. They were alone, sitting at a corner, the kids asleep and some people having already gone home. “For all sorts of things. But I think you were the answer to all of them. You were an angel sent to her just at the right time, weren’t you?”

Vanessa shook her head, a tear falling in her smile. “She’s the one who saved me.”

Brooke appeared right at this moment, giving Vanessa a kiss on the top of her head before she sat down next to her. “What are you guys talking about?”

“You,” said Vanessa.

“All good things,” said Jean, smiling.

“I’m telling your mom how you’re my knight in shining armor,” said Vanessa, pursing her lips at Brooke, asking for a kiss that was gladly conceded.

“And you’re my princess charming?” said Brooke, smiling softly at her.

“That’s right. I’m your Fiona,” said Vanessa. Brooke laughed loudly, and Vanessa followed, leaving Jean with a confused smile, but a happy heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Every comment means the world to me <3


End file.
